Geo-Therm
Geo-Therm, once a villian-turned hero uses his geographical abilities for the greater good, helping the Society of Heroes in their battle with evil. Origins Geo-Therm was born as Christopher Lance Green on August 7, 1993 in Dorris, California. Three weeks after he was born he came down with a bad case of asthma, this made him have bad lungs till he was age 3. Then, he developed a love for geology and the rocks in his home town, so when he was in preschool his teacher was attempting teach the class about what a rock was, and Christopher called it limestone and said it was sedimentary. Astonished, his teacher told him he was correct and called his parents to inform them of this skill. The next day his mother took him to a geological lab in Mount Shasta, California. When they got there a tall man with curly hair and a mustache greeted them then, he took him to the back into a lab with several tons of rocks, and Christopher named everyone and told whether it was Igneous, Metamorphic, or Sedimentary. When he was in kindergarten at age 5 he went to recess and some kids were bullying him. Instead of fighting back he went to the teacher but he couldn't get to her because the kids were blocking his way, like most kids he got mad, very mad, almost pure anger. Almost seconds after he got angry a massive sinkhole appeared right where they were standing, all were stuck 12,000 feet underground. As soon as he saw this he ran all way to the baseball field where he jumped, and suddenly a small, yet very steep hill shot up under him making him fly. He landed at his home where the ground parted and very soft clay like material appeared where he landed softing his fall, then as soon as he landed the ground turned back to normal. His mother saw this and was frightend but she still looked like she knew what was happening. That same night his mother, Sarah, came into his room and starting talking to him saying that when was a kid he grandfather told her stories that his father was Rinky Man, a great hero form the 1800's in Great Britan, She also said that he was going to be just fine but, to try not to get mad. Five years later at age 10 he was visiting Midland, Oregon he saw a massive granite sphere. He thought that was boring and wished it was a race car, after a few seconds it turned into the shape of a race car. He also turned the sidewalk into a sail boat and scared some pigeons. That night a plane was crashing just 1/2 mile away from his hotel he was staying at, he and he quickly jumped at it breaking the window and falling from the 12th story window and all of a sudden when he thought he was dead he reliized he was floating on roocks. All he could think about was saving the plane and the rocks shot forward at amazing speed. When got under the plane he thought he'd be dead but all of a sudden a very 4 steep stone poles flew from the ground and caught the plane in mid air then, lowered it down. When he was 17 he dropped out of school and began to work for Henry Gemini, a crook up to no good, and using Hi powers to rob banks and steal stuff. One day some Villians came up to him and got him to join the Lords of Chaos. He spent two years in this group before he fell in love with Jelena Himsworth, his High School pupil. When they began dating he saw good and left Lords of Chaos. Hero Times Powers and Abilities Powers *Control Natural Geographical Landscape *Can Create Mountains, Crevices, Hills, and Craters *Can "see" vibrations in the ground therefore able locate tunnels and caves deep in the earth. *Flies by levitating large rocks Abilities *Very knowlegeable about geology *Excellent Outdoorsman "Creation of Character" Geo-Therm was created by Blake Zimmer on August 17, 2013. It was spur of the moment, when ideas were being thrown around and fewer were being accepted. Blake fell in love with the name even before we had an ability. We thought more on it and landed on Geo-Therms abilities.